


【康笨】上海三月

by Cellbiology



Category: Condi/Ben, League of Legends RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellbiology/pseuds/Cellbiology
Kudos: 1





	【康笨】上海三月

【康笨】上海三月

禁一切  
谢谢您的阅读

[1]

三月倒春寒。  
南东贤走出地铁站时下意识地裹了一下外套，拿出手机点开地图导航，找了辆共享单车，刚跨上去要踩脚踏板，顿了一下还是把拉链扣上。  
还未收起手机，恰好此时队员发来消息，询问他的位置。  
“快到了，二十分钟。”  
“那我们应该要晚一些。”  
“路上注意安全。”

然后他抬头看了下远方，在冷风中虚起眼睛，再兜起帽子。

不知道是在上海的第几年，中文说得比韩语好，一举一动都像是土生土长。  
马上又要到漫天梧桐絮的时候了，虽然现在仍然是光秃秃的树枝，天气回暖一场春雨，就能让它们疯狂生长。  
南东贤骑得慢，从汉中路到静安体育中心，快的话花不到十分钟，但骑行十分钟以上有现金奖励。

不当家不知柴米油盐水电宽带房租到底有多贵。以前当选手的时候每日最大开销不过是外卖夜宵，绝大多数是队服，私服一半来自粉丝，剩下的几件便是看中就买开心就好管他多少钱。  
现在？至少是保留并充分贯彻落实WE微笑中透出着贫穷的传统——哦，传统谈不上，品质吧。毕竟也不是在WE待着了。

虽然手下的皮皮虾们总喜欢在直播的时候叫“教练请客教练请客”然后深夜吃播放毒，在此之前还要为谁去拿外卖争吵一番。南东贤就咬着没点燃的烟看他们在排队间隙闹，为了避免出现“直播椅子月入过万”（当然并没有过万）的情况他也经常坐过去跟弹幕瞎扯一会儿，或者把摄像头拧到对着一群互gay的人那边，自己也跟着笑。  
值得一提的是，二十起送的外卖，他也就从来只点刚好凑够配送费的价，队员们声泪俱下地轮流将外卖盒子举到摄像头前面，控诉垃圾教练居然请所有人吃一碗只有青菜的麻辣烫，就等着弹幕刷下次去看比赛给你们带吃的。  
“教练的中文已经好到可以打电话给外卖点菜了！” “那为什么不能全点肉，来几块方肉也行啊——”“教练我们明天吃鸡排吧！”

“过分了啊。”南东贤凑过去看弹幕，勾起指头象征性地每人头上敲一下，“现在rank韩服排多少，来solo一把？”  
很可惜这个时候弹幕就都在刷教练攻气十足教练我嫁。口嫌体正直的教练还是摆摆手走开，顺便把饭盒拿去卫生间倒掉汤再扔进垃圾桶。  
在这些事情上他实在是耳根子软。  
果然后一次变成了直播吃鸡排，而且待遇有所提升，是全队分两份鸡排——教练并没有成功说服店家给卖他一份半。

南东贤算是全联盟最没架子的教练了。  
刚退役时只能当分析师，是在最高级联赛，但不是留在WE，猛地一下变成理论上讲辈分比平时坐在舞台另一侧的对手们高的人，也不知道怎么摆架子，更不用说也轮不到他来摆；后来去带青训，在此之前他的好脾气早被众人熟知，只要不触及底线，在小事上小孩们根本不怕教练，甚至偶尔疯着玩，还会跑过来gay他。  
但不得不承认的是南东贤确实把青训带得很好，两年下来大有“LPL黄埔军校”的架势。  
所以小孩儿们上采访节目，都像相亲前介绍人给当事人吹牛皮一样把教练夸得天花乱坠，更给面子的是对手们，不说选手，连其他队的教练都爱吹，锅吧的大手子们不断更新着《Ben吹二十八式》。  
然后就很自然地有了一句感慨，“都是一个队出来的，怎么Condi教练就是大龙附体。现在不是龙的传人，而是尼古拉斯·康帝男爵。”

考虑到时间还早，皮皮虾们午饭吃的也早，今天这场的对手也很强是场硬仗，Ben·贫穷·被发无数好人卡·特别关爱队员·教练还是默默地在走过斑马线后继续去等红灯，然后到全家买了几个饭团，并没舍得拿酸奶而是拎了两瓶两件七五折的矿泉水。  
正值吃午饭的点，收银台排着长队。南东贤无聊地盯着关东煮的锅子，想了想还是移开视线，毕竟买一串不如再多买个饭团。  
然后他看见了正接过收银员递来的加热好的盒饭的那只手。

他愣了一下，行动比思考快，要看一下那人的脸，随即便止住了。

第几年了呢。  
南东贤再次低下头，庆幸自己没有摘帽子。可还是抑制不住地沿着手往上瞟，看见了熟悉的侧脸。  
然后他飞快地返回到冰柜前，弯下腰装作挑选商品的样子。谢天谢地，前任辅助给自己做了非常好的视野。进餐区靠着玻璃，后面是一排货架，刚好让这边成为盲区。  
谁知道是第几年了。

这上海，无人来，无人往。  
自离开WE后，他第一次见到向人杰。

[2]

以前是辣眼睛，现在WE 的队服丑到能够成为一件凶器。  
向人杰不想说话，默默地掏出一支烟，原本闹腾着的训练室瞬间安静，只有AD还在哇啦哇啦地讲话。辅助推了推他，见没效果便直接拽过他的新队服往嘴上堵。  
气氛压抑得可怕。

翻了翻笔记本，向人杰还是把烟放回盒子里。  
“这几天多练一会儿，把到时候拍照浪费的时间补回来。”  
教练的目光在每个人脸上停留了一阵，原本瘫在椅子上的几个人也都迅速爬起来坐正。  
“今年春季赛的目标是什么，还说保级吗。”  
他又环顾了一圈训练室，眼前的这些脸似乎和年轻时的前辈们重叠。  
向人杰一时失语。早就没有升降级了，现在说这个，他们都不懂。  
“……衣服大小有问题的赶紧说，没问题快点去训练。”

最后他还是出门去点了烟，皱着眉头，夹在指缝间也没吸一口。  
在外面野着浪完回来的猫凑过来蹭他的裤腿，向人杰这才啧了一声咬住烟，蹲下身一边咕叨小畜生脏得不得了就敢过来蹭你爷爷一边伸出双手各种蹂躏，顺便进行自我批评，穷的一逼还敢点燃了不抽白浪费半根烟。  
哦还有，那小崽子真的以为他英明神武的教练听不懂韩语吗，釜山口音也没用！真是比骚逼还傻，WE祖传SBAD？虽然新队服……确实已经无话可说了，这么多年也就属17年春季赛的最好看。  
17年春季赛……那时他们说着保级，最后共同举起奖杯。  
也是南东贤来WE的第一个赛季。

小主子对着他糊了一巴掌以发泄对愚蠢的两脚兽一直把手放在自己下巴上却不挠这件事的不满。向人杰十分嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，在被挠下巴后露出满意且享受的表情的主子面前败下阵来。  
真像南东贤被挠下巴时的样子。

“向二狗，去拿下快递！你站在外面就是你去了！还有把门关一下冷死了。”  
“操！”  
他抱起猫把它扔向小兽，并没有关上门，穿着拖鞋走在一月的寒风中，只有咬紧烟努力不打寒战，最后被烧到了嘴。

搬着猫粮往回走，向人杰一路上都在思考，为什么他要这么听话地来拿快递。最近的多次走神让他感到老年人的无力——真他妈时运不济，刚好赶在战队青黄不接的时候——

——并且，眼前时刻都能浮现出南东贤的脸。  
去他妈的，又不是死掉了。

——有什么区别呢，反正都见不着面。

向人杰和南东贤那档子事儿，在他们那一茬人里也不算是什么秘密。伐木累里的问答早把他卖得干干净净，Condi喜欢找韩国人睡觉，怎么看都不像是大舅子这个韩国人，剩下的可选项中想想就只知道是谁。  
只是说这话的时候，他们俩还是清清白白，嗯，至少硬要说关系，那就是纯洁的队友，毕竟得先做好视野，然后再抓紧机会rash掉大龙对吧。

“你们谁先告的白啊？”苏汉伟戳了下向人杰。  
打野瞟了眼还在rank的辅助，已经一波上高地在拆家了。“嗯……日久生情的。”  
“操你妈向人杰突然开车！”  
“向二狗！” 莫名其妙就被骂了后面居然还有一个AD过来补刀。  
苏汉伟打不了，骚逼总是可以打的吧，老子的打野刀呢？！  
“你们这群人，为什么天天总这么不纯洁！”

“双排吗？”  
辅助及时从打野手里救下他的AD，同时也从中单手里救下他的打野。  
向人杰说话的声音都小了几度，“来我们双排，不理他们。”完了还得寸进尺，“我开直播？”

显然刚才的事情没有完全解决。南东贤盯着向人杰看了一会儿，突然摘了耳机站起来往外走，向人杰顿了下，也赶紧追过去。  
看南东贤站在门口点了烟，向人杰心里变得忐忑起来，开始在脑海中回放最近干的事，似乎……没有什么惹小辅助生气的吧？  
辅助眼色越来越冷，看得打野心里虚，虽然他也不知道自己在虚什么，想摸根烟出来，却又讪讪地缩回手。  
能抢龙的人哪里需要要脸。打野就一股脑凑上前去，把辅助抵在门边墙上，“宝贝怎么了，不是说要双排吗。不然我不开直播，嗯？”  
“不要脸。”  
南东贤把头扭到一边，向人杰也侧过头，“你要说原因啊，上刑也要有理由的。”

借着门廊的灯光他看见南东贤面色一点点软下来，脸不绷着了，还有逐渐变红的趋势。  
“你——你没告白……唔！”  
说完想再迅速把头扭到另外一边的过程中被打野精准gank嘴唇，烟被抽走扔掉，打野贴着他的嘴问，“谁说我没告白，昨天晚上在床上——”  
“向人杰要点脸！”

当然，打野之前都很要脸了，现在他伸手拖住辅助后脑和腰，加大嘴部挤压程度，并伸出了舌头，感到怀里的人腰也渐渐变软。  
夭寿了，WE打野大庭广众之下耍流氓还要屠狗。  
出来拿外卖的队长一开门就见到如此限制级画面，冷漠地重重摔上门，在冷风中踹翻这盆热气腾腾的狗粮。

[3]

中国这边农历新年放假，休息时间不长，南东贤还是回了趟家。  
妹妹的孩子已经进幼儿园，现在肚子里还有一个小的，她嫁去首尔，南东贤便先去给妹妹当逛街的劳动力，再同她一起回釜山父母家。  
他跟陈圣俊说了一下行程安排，看有没有空约着见一面。其间也只得感叹，妹妹家在首尔，釜山的是父母家，自己家……也不知在何处。  
听着妹妹吐槽你的韩语一年不如一年，鬼知道这是什么口音，他便回避地笑笑，蹲下去逗小朋友，舅舅教你说中文好不好。  
但不料这是自己挖了个坑然后跳进去。

商场里有给幼儿开设的游乐区，妹妹带孩子过去玩后找了个能看清游乐区的椅子坐下，翻着眼示意南东贤也坐。在妹妹面前向来很怂的宅男这才敢解放一下已经走酸了的腿，还需要担心一下未出世的外甥或外甥女，现在他已经惹妹妹生气了，万一在教育哥哥的途中她过于激动而波及到孩子，那就真的GG，不说回釜山，能不能回上海都难说。  
南东贤真佩服自己，这个时候还能分心去想一下，自己处在这个家族食物链底端，连母亲养的猫都不如——在他成为职业选手搬出家里后，房子里终于能够出现动物的脚印，现在没有人对它们的毛屑过敏。

妹妹是最早看出他身上发生了什么的人。  
那个年纪的女孩子，接受五花八门的事物的能力比谁都强，加上哥哥在中国的成绩确实不俗，总还喜欢拉着闺蜜一起看他的比赛、采访，然后给父母讲，哥哥又拿了MVP，直播的时候到底做了什么傻事。  
大家八卦打野和辅助，她也跟着笑，只是终归要在末尾加上一句“都是开玩笑，怎么肯是真的”。但时间一久，也能发现端倪。即便分别了几年，他们自幼一同长大，彼此都是最了解对方的人。眼神不会骗人，她也能从不同的语气中分辨情感。  
在南东贤转会WE后兄妹二人的聊天记录中打野的出现频率可以算是所有俱乐部成员中最高的，不难发现称呼的变化，从最初的Condi到向人杰，再到向二狗，偶尔还有敏敏。她尝试着想要从哥哥嘴里得到些什么，她向来谨慎的哥哥也在试探着妹妹的接受度。

聪明人之间共识的达成表面上十分容易。  
“就是他了吗，你们的打野。”  
气泡上方显示的上次聊天时间还是两周前，是南东贤发出的消息，关于不考虑找女朋友，并没有收到回复。  
这样看妹妹是接受了这件事，虽然不妥协似乎也没什么意义。她的哥哥谨慎且固执，没有谁妄想改变他做出的决定。既然话已经说到这个地步，就差捅破那层窗户纸，不如大家都留点面子，心照不宣。  
至于在这短暂的两周内兄妹二人都经历了怎样的心理变化，多少次自己说服自己。不得而知。

在职业选择上南东贤认为愧对父母，在感情问题上更愧对妹妹。  
即便家中儿子是草女儿是宝，当他跪在地上而父母最终露出妥协的神色，说你自己决定好，我们只希望你过得顺心时，妹妹将他扯起来，两人抱在一起哭。  
也不知道在独自说服父母的过程中她有没有挨人生中第一个巴掌，第一次被骂，第一次见到爸爸妈妈对着自己露出失望的表情。从小就被家人捧在手心的女孩，为了不属于自己的事情承受多少委屈，无人也不敢向其他任何人诉苦。

“你和——Condi，怎么样了。太久没听过他的名字，忘记怎么说了”  
妹妹这张嘴也是杀人利器。  
南东贤怂，不敢接话。  
“你们去年，不该见过吗，我看见报道了，他去你们那个决赛选人，‘与各队教练进行了详谈’。难道哥哥你当时不是教练吗？”  
后面的话不用她说，按照向人杰“不是他们爆炸就是我们爆炸”的性子，即便时间地点场合都不正确，也肯定要把话说开。  
“……谈了，但没见面。”  
他偷偷看了一眼妹妹，对方脸上写满了“你他妈逗我！？”

南东贤觉得现在的自己真是活得窝囊。在哪里都要当狗。  
他习惯性地去拿烟，露天区域不禁烟，妹妹扭头看向游乐区寻找自家孩子的身影，算是给他留了一点思考的空间组织语言。

他在心里骂，用知道的各种骂人话问候向二狗，以及当年那个carry到飞起的辅助现在是真的怂，当初全他妈被向二狗养废了。  
哦——如此想来，向人杰也算是被自己养废了，看看上次伐木累的问答，队员说了什么？傻逼教练不会拌面还喜欢吃。  
是啊，他是不会拌，毕竟以前从来都是我动手。

在去过武汉比赛后向人杰爱上了热干面。  
为了避免巴西旅游事件再次发生，直到粉丝开放日结束后他们才出去转了一圈，黄鹤楼啊长江大桥啊什么的来的时候在高铁上已经远观过，也不是上海没有的东西。  
然后他们去了户部巷，各种特色小吃都买了一遍，毕竟难得能套路到不需要自己出钱的食物。向人杰端着面过来时南东贤正在啃豆皮，实在是看不下去傻逼打野拙劣的拌面手法——再这样下去可能只能吃面蘸酱——他要过那碗可怜的面，直接用自己的筷子拌好。  
“哇你们韩国人是不是也经常吃这种面啊，操作这么熟练。”此时向人杰已经把他的豆皮吃得只剩下一块，南东贤瞪了他一眼。  
然后那人咬了一口豆皮，夹着剩下的部分塞进他嘴里。  
“别这样看着我。就仗着在外面不能亲你对吧。”打野笑得很危险，“先来个间接接吻，其他的等回去再说。”

“我——说，哥哥。”妹妹的态度也软下来了。“你们到底有什么矛盾，不能好好谈一谈。”

——我们能有什么矛盾，什么都没有啊。  
南东贤张了张嘴，像浅水滩里无力地吐着泡泡的鱼，什么话都说不出来。

[4]

联盟化以后最高级联赛的俱乐部分散在全国各地，次级联赛则仍然留在上海，比赛地点仍是静安体育中心。  
南东贤原本是想在楼下等着队员们过来，看见向人杰后便选择了自己先上去。  
进入休息室的时间确实是比以往早了许多，他翻着小本子看笔记，却不由自主地走神。

——为什么要躲着向人杰？谁知道呢，反正就是不想见到他，或者是不想面对面，那样真的会很尴尬。  
——不对，又没做什么亏心事，要躲也是他躲我。  
——这样的话……确实是他在躲着我吧……  
——他是不是变瘦了，手比以前细……

打住打住。  
南东贤撇了撇嘴，把本子翻得哗啦啦响。  
不如想点实在事，向人杰出现在这里，八成是看中了参加今天比赛的某位选手，要来实地考察一下吧。  
有毛病，看直播不行吗还非要来现场。  
不过在现场的话确实可以听见比赛过程中每位选手都在说些什么，真人当然要比屏幕上的一串ID靠谱，反正这比赛又不需要门票，WE就在上海，来一下现场也无所谓，除了从基地坐车过来得两三个小时，他早晨不需要盯着训练赛吗，八点多起床往这边跑也是够有干劲的了——  
xiba！

于是队员们进来的时候就看见教练一脸生无可恋地瘫在椅子上，一瞬间所有人都懵了。队长是中单，试探性地走过去拍了拍椅背。  
反正一向没架子，南东贤清醒过来了没太多想法，干脆挪了挪身子盘腿坐起来，指了指旁边桌子上放的饭团，“没吃饱的自己拿。”  
虽然是买够了五人份。

“贤哥万岁！！”小崽子们瞬间暴露原形，本来还站在门口不敢进来，现在一哄而上去抢食物。  
中单还算有点知道当队长的责任，抢完饭团凑到教练旁边去问刚才到底怎么了，是不是在担心今天对手太厉害。  
南东贤摇摇头，“你们好好打。哪有比赛前这样说的人，长他人志气灭自己威风。”  
“哇教练好棒棒教练666中文说得这么好！”中单非常做作地拍了拍巴掌，“今天肯定要好好打，某人女朋友可是要来看比赛的。记得来中路当狗啊爸爸带你飞。”  
“滚吧，是老子carry你好吗？”  
打野怼完中单后顿了一下，“贤哥，什么时候能见到嫂子啊？”

今天就可以。  
南东贤默默地想，下意识地转了转手上的戒指。  
不对，呸，鬼是你嫂子。

于是他们的教练又变回生无可恋瘫的状态，更加坚固了自己在队员心中“年轻时AD跟中单跑了现在只能戴个戒指装装逼的可怜单身老男人”的形象。

BP结束后开始交换英雄，南东贤轮流捏了捏每位队员的肩膀以作鼓励。走到打野那里的时候下手重了一点，顿时耳机里传出小孩嗷嗷乱叫声。  
“闭嘴，你女朋友坐下面台子上说什么她能听得一清二楚。”中单锤了他一下。  
然后载入游戏，导演开始催着说教练去握手。  
“打得好，给你放一晚上假，十二点前回来。”  
南东贤又捏了一下，顺手摘掉耳机敲敲他的头——然而这样并不能将他更加兴奋的叫声隔绝在外，少进过一次电线的传播反而听得更真实。  
听见解说讲“现在蓝色方教练终于离开了他的选手们，Ben教练果然名不虚传，每场比赛都要亲手给他们捏肩鼓气，不过看他们打野的表情这次下手好像有点重哈哈哈”，教练努力克制住撇嘴的欲望，快步走到舞台中间去握手，心里还在吐槽这熊孩子不好好比赛谈个什么恋爱。

场馆里开了空调，温度还是有些高，那小姑娘脱了外套搭在腿上，值得一提的是外套应该是他男朋友的某件队服。托这场馆实在是很小的福，南东贤可以看清女孩外套里面穿的还是校服，在整个游戏未开始的时间段里她都低着头在写试卷。  
可能是上午刚放假然后直接过来的吧。女孩坐在第二排最旁边的位子上，看屏幕视角不太好但刚好可以错开赞助商要求摆放在台子前的饮料而看见她男朋友。南东贤坐在休息室用电视屏看比赛，哭笑不得地见到打野打得格外凶，其他几个人还在想方设法让他拿人头。也真是辛苦这些小朋友们了，一个估计是看不懂比赛可还是要来看，在吵得不得了的环境中写作业，另一个明知道对方看不懂也还是要秀得飞起。  
不管这一把结果如何，一会儿场间休息时都要敲打敲打这群兔崽子们了，敢这样打。就算没有升降级没有要把队伍打进LPL这种目标，但也有某个人能被LPL的队伍看中而过去，万一哪队看中了其中某个人结果发现他这把打得出乎意料地转变风格，然后决定再考虑考虑，这就很尴尬了。

虽然南东贤也有点羡慕他们，年轻真好。  
都还是十六七岁的小孩子，一门心思往前冲，就算打得不好也还有时间，不适应版本变动也可以练新英雄新打法。  
他突然觉得很嘲讽，这个版本又让进攻型辅助变得吃香。天知道向人杰是不是看上了他们队这个经常输出比AD还要高的辅助。

[5]

有一个很会打扮的朋友是一种怎样的体验。  
柯昌宇买早饭顺便溜猫回来，看见向人杰就像见了鬼一样。他放下一大袋子油条动作幅度很大地将教练上下打量了一番，在对方的白眼中吐出几个字，“你要去，相亲？”  
向人杰不想说话，但白眼快翻到天上去。AD抱着衣服跑出来要他换上，见柯昌宇回来了邀功般笑起来，“教练，帅不帅？”  
“帅，就像换了一个人。祝你相亲成功。”他抬抬眼镜，心想真不愧是韩国人，男生居然会化妆。  
那下次WE自己再办什么活动，就不用请化妆师了，省点钱买猫粮吧。透过落地窗可以看见空调外机下面窝着的黑压压的一片，领队很头疼。越穷越生，越生越穷。

都是三十岁的人，也没什么过多可问的东西，腿长在向人杰自己身上谁也拦不住他。看这这么冷的天大清早起来打扮，比相亲还正式。柯昌宇思考了一下最近的安排，估计他是要去看次级联赛。  
哦——懂了。  
前任队长笑得高深莫测，听见AD好奇地问教练真的是要去相亲吗，“教练说，要年轻一点。”  
他习惯性地摸了摸下巴，“看见他手上的戒指了吗？”  
AD一愣，渐渐露出不可思议的表情，进而变得气愤。  
“Condi，渣男，不负责任，不要脸！”

蛤？？孩子你是不是误会了什么……  
虽然……倒也没说错。  
柯昌宇在心里给向人杰点蜡。

英雄冲出泉水后向人杰才进入场馆内部，找了个离舞台最近的位子坐下，并努力想把手背上的纹身贴搓掉。  
就不该听那死小孩的话喷香水，刚才伸手给前台工作人员贴纹身贴，小姑娘还专门抬头又看了一下，全是看gay的眼神。  
看屁看，不认识你康帝爷爷吗！？  
（对不起您过时了真的不认识）

进入BP后场馆大门会被关上，南东贤他们在靠门的一边，向人杰站在外面透过玻璃刚好能看见他们。  
其实验完票后他可以直接进去坐下，那时还没开始录像，可以自由进出。大概是一种类似近乡情更怯的感情吧，这个点进去那就直接能跟南东贤对上，向人杰还是跑去卫生间照了十分钟的镜子，确定自己现在看起来很正常。  
其实挺不正常的……看着真不习惯。但不可否认老话说得好，人靠衣装马靠鞍,一看长相二看穿。长得……就这样了但打扮得好真的可以掩盖很多不足。  
以前南东贤买衣服一买买两件，向人杰就见到同样的衣服穿在辅助身上好看，自己穿就和队服效果差不多。但就算是伤心还是要在嘴皮子上占占便宜，“果然是人靠衣装啊。Baby穿得这么好万一被拐跑了怎么办。”  
辅助冷眼看着他，“狗配铃铛跑的欢。皮皮向我们走。”  
然后被狮子狗一下扑到在床上，“嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗，懂不懂？”  
南东贤虚着眼睛，过不了一会儿也坚持不住笑起来。

场馆不太隔音，门口也能听清解说。  
向人杰站在那里盯着南东贤。牛仔裤灰衬衣，外套估计是留在休息室。玻璃上起了一层水汽，隔得远也看不太清表情，但也能看出他一直在往观众席看。  
不会是，在找谁吧？他知道我要来？  
这个想法一冒出来，向人杰自己都笑了。  
别自作多情了向二狗。万一人家是在看哪个漂亮妹子呢。就你还眼巴巴地跑过来看。

虽然第一把比赛看到一半他又觉得不能完全否定这个想法。小打野平时是条疯狗，可今天这也疯得太厉害了吧。队友也配合，能给的人头全让他拿，二十分钟人头10-1，8/0/2的奥拉夫在对面野区屠杀。  
说不定是，知道WE教练过来看人，并且跟队员们说了，所以要让打野秀一把？  
可怜的老男人硬要给自己找安慰。

水晶爆炸后他身后有人鼓掌，打野摘了耳机朝这边看。向人杰回头瞟了一眼，后面的女孩举起手比了个爱心，再扭头看选手，他们已经转身，但打野胳膊背在身后，手指也在比心。  
似乎有些可笑的小孩子的戏码。  
但是满口狗粮——那估计是因为女朋友来了所以才要秀。还真被他猜对了，南东贤确实是在看漂亮妹子。  
看吧，反正也不是你家的。  
mmp

向人杰决定第二场就坐在这里看南东贤BP。  
管他们知不知道会不会往下看呢，反正只要他坐在这里看着南东贤，就是在给全场塞狗粮。  
这样想着，他注视着南东贤跟在队员身后进场，举着笔记本右手还在写什么。  
中指上银色的戒指很显眼。

[6]

过年放假后回基地，南东贤刚好要出去买东西，就顺路开车去地铁口接上单。小孩回来的比预期早，脸色不好看，在副驾驶座上窝成一团。  
“教练……你们那个时候，会因为打职业，然后跟女朋友分手吗。”  
可怜了这孩子的岁数只有自己一半。现在的小孩子都这么早熟？  
南东贤扭头看了看他，想表达什么都写在脸上。  
“我十六了——马上十七。”  
好吧，比一半多。  
他想了想该怎样回答。  
“没有女朋友。”  
“教练我很伤心好吗……”  
“……会。有的会这样，没有时间，或者女朋友家里不同意。”  
上单伸脖子瞅了一眼教练手上的戒指。  
南东贤把车停在路边，伸出指头在小孩眼前晃了晃。戒指是镂空的keep your dreams环了一圈——WE十五周年纪念物，难得俱乐部大方了一次。然后下车往旁边麦当劳走，买了两个甜筒回来。  
“贤哥刚才在对我竖中指！”上单后知后觉地叫起来，南东贤把甜筒塞过去，他很配合地张开嘴。  
“吃都堵不住你这张嘴。”  
小孩翻了个白眼，拿出手机拍照发微博：“贤哥试图在下雪天谋杀亲儿子。”  
老子还冒雪去给你买的呢小崽子。

“现在我们都是单身狗了，真好。”  
“……比赛打得好，会有很多女孩喜欢你。”到时候你就知道，被小姐姐支配的恐惧了。  
“那又怎么样。又不是我喜欢的女生。”

南东贤有时候也会想，他和向人杰这到底算什么。  
WE十五周年，他退役。  
那天向人杰兴冲冲地跑过来，就听见他们说辅助退役的事。即便是心知肚明不论是年龄还是技术、版本问题，南东贤也到了该退下来的时候，这件事也早就是板上钉钉，向人杰还是显得很不高兴。回房间后沉默地拿出戒指，抓了南东贤的手就往上面套。  
从始至终什么话都没说。

一个，意味不明的，被喜欢的人亲手套在中指上的定制戒指。不是俱乐部统一做的，而是加了他的ID，keep和dreams中间还有一个Ben。  
向人杰自己手上的是Condi。

是很奇怪了，通常而言，应该是各自戴写了对方名字的那一枚。

然后就如南东贤早与向人杰说过的一样，打完这一年，退役，回国服兵役，回中国执教。  
向人杰没有发表任何言论，不说反对也不说挽留，就连兵役结束南东贤跟他说，我要回中国，对方也是哦了一声，连是去哪个俱乐部都没问。  
我们之间到底有什么矛盾，以至于两年过去会变得如此平淡，没什么联系，没什么话说。  
南东贤看着WE官博发的休息室照片，向人杰也在其中，没穿队服没拿本子，大概也是同他一样在当分析师。  
不难想到早些时候小兽跟他说的，队里已经有新的分析师了，那这位肯定是今年退役的打野。

妹妹问的问题南东贤也思考过，他们之间确实没什么矛盾，只是时间太神奇，能够消化掉一切。  
就是两个人都太骄傲，不愿意先拉下脸皮去找对方，同时用时间做借口，太忙没有时间，时间太久了就这样吧。  
以至于连说一句分手的时间都没有。

都没说过在一起，哪里来的分手一说啊。  
从进场起南东贤就一直按着小打野，直到坐下戴耳机，把他的头拧正面对屏幕，接着不等BP开始就用本子在每人头上拍了一下。  
“不论输赢，晚上十点之前送她回家，然后直接回基地。其他人回去复盘。”  
“八点要回学校……”  
“那刚好，记得带夜宵回来。”  
他翻了翻本子，“锤石ban了。”  
然后度过非常正常的BP阶段，交换英雄完成后他习惯性扭头去看大屏幕上给出的最终BP，回过头时刚好是载入游戏阶段，会对着台下打灯。然后他看见了坐在那里的人。

向人杰直起身，也在看着他。  
现在是对教练追光，能听见导演在后面说提醒教练去握手，诶今天Ben是怎么回事总是一直站在那里。  
光束从头顶落下，他看见他的辅助瞪大了眼睛，就像16年他们第一次一起赢下比赛，过去握完手后刚才比赛中还凶神恶煞的辅助一下子不知道后面是什么流程，迷茫地看着打野。  
——“过去鞠躬啊。”

“要过去握手，教练。”最后裁判拍了一下已经掉线的教练，南东贤缓慢地摘下耳机，回过神来不得不有些小跑地过去握手，小声跟对方教练道歉。  
浑浑噩噩地度过接下来的比赛、赛后采访，南东贤跟在队员们后面出门。领队接了个电话后说那教练先走吧WE那边说在等你，他看了一眼被各自粉丝拦下来签名合照的小孩，点点头往电梯走，经过拐角处被人拽住，扯着去按电梯。  
手被捂住扣在一起，向人杰皱了下眉，“这么冷也不知道多带个手套。”然后低下头去呼了口气，就像以前很经常做的一样，rank之前打着你手怎么这么凉一会儿不会按不动键盘的旗号光明正大地占便宜。

四五年了吧，第一次面对面见到。也是蛮讽刺的。  
南东贤不想说话，不知道向人杰这是什么意思，更害怕自己一张嘴却泣不成声。

[7]

“十点之前要回基地，复盘。”  
南东贤微微抬头看着红绿灯，想要挣开被拽着的左手——失败了。于是他目不斜视地缓慢抬起胳膊，猛地一扭甩开手，迅速插进口袋里。  
“WE缺辅助吗，那孩子不是会愿意当替补的性格。”  
他攥紧口袋里的烟盒。

“我缺辅助。”

南东贤转头上下看了看向人杰，后者的目光就跟随他一起移动。  
跳成了绿灯。  
“……cnm神经病。”  
前任辅助快步向前走。

“둥현——”

前面的人飞快地跑过斑马线，站在路肩上转身瞪着眼睛。  
在上海这么多年南东贤都没能理解，为什么这座城市的街道很窄，但十字路口却非常大，斑马线长得吓人。  
右转的车辆驶过之后向人杰再次进入视野，在寒风未散尽的三月被吹起外衣下摆，就那样一直盯着自己，眼里含笑，越来越近。  
你还有脸笑！丑死了，比你们队服还丑！  
南东贤撇下嘴，觉得瞪了这么久加上吹了风，眼睛酸疼。  
他抽了下鼻子，然后转身接着走。

向人杰想叹气但不敢。  
他只好跟上去，保持着一定的距离，就这样走过了一条街。

知道他一直跟在后面，反正向人杰看不见，南东贤也就没再摆脸色，反而更加用力地抽了下鼻子。  
俱乐部要求他们多运动，双c和打野说是出去跑步，其实就是绕着小区走一圈。冬天冷，另外两只都不愿意出门，向人杰反倒是每天晚上吃完饭，打着“陪我出去运动一下”或“陪我抽烟”的旗号拽南东贤出门。  
大冬天的抽烟都是吸冷风，南东贤只试了一次就不再带烟出门，穿着粉丝送的厚袜子，趿拉着毛绒拖鞋，让向人杰牵着手拖着走。反正大晚上，加之基地在连公交站都要走好久的荒郊野外，估计是没谁闲得无聊到处乱晃，并不怕被人看见。  
那时他还不太会讲中文，向人杰的韩语也仅限于最基本的那几句，即便是没什么话说，向人杰还是一路傻笑，嘴咧得烟都刁不住。  
起初南东贤抱怨说冷，想回去，打野抓着他的手指玩，装作没听见。南东贤伸手去推他，又用中文说了一遍，这只手也被抓住。向人杰转过身看着他，笑得像个傻子。辅助还要抬脚踹，向人杰便借势一拽，刚好抱住。  
“还冷不冷。”  
于是就被踩了。南东贤心里有数，反正是拖鞋，不疼。  
借着向人杰扔掉烟，直接堵嘴。

他是不是看了什么奇怪的小说。南东贤回忆着被妹妹硬生生灌输的所谓泡妞手段，里面貌似有一条是给她渡一口烟。  
讲道理了向人杰接吻的技术真不怎么样。前十几年是小屁孩后十年沉迷召唤师峡谷，好不容易抓住一只辅助，母胎solo二十年并不知道怎样谈恋爱。  
——虽然南东贤也不知道。  
五十步笑百步咯。  
他咽下这口烟，小心翼翼地伸出舌头舔了一下对方的牙齿。

后果是他们不得不在外面呆了很长时间，然后像做贼一样溜回去。  
面对质问打野很不要脸地说，是啊我们去吃麻辣烫了，辣椒放太多了而已。  
柯昌宇瞟了一眼拿水回来的辅助，冲着打野冷笑，小伙子真的以为别人没吃过猪肉，难道还没见过猪跑吗，天真。  
“没想到你们真的是去运动了。”他拍拍向人杰的肩膀，“嘴皮子运动。下次咬轻一点。”  
并不敢反驳。  
“冰箱里应该还有冰块，你去找找。”  
打野灰溜溜地跑走了，并没有思考为什么双c很难得地没有嘲讽他而是坐在椅子上装透明人。

就这样走过好几个春秋冬夏，走到南东贤的普通话比中单好，向人杰兼职WE翻译。某天录节目WE缺打野，问及原因大家都露出神奇的表情。  
“他去考topic了。”  
“嗯就是那个韩语考试。”  
“有钱考试没钱请吃饭。”  
只有南东贤笑而不语。

然后一直走到现在，同样是上海天空下，天气阴沉但光线明朗，逆道而行的单车铃声清脆，摇摇晃晃骑远，公交上售票员伸出红色三角小旗，隐约从车厢内传来听不懂的方言。  
前面的人似乎是放慢了脚步。向人杰跑了两步追上他，用力抱住。

“宝贝我错了我错了。”  
“……”  
“我的我的我的都是我的——”  
“错你妈！”  
没推动。  
“不骂人不骂人乖，这么大的人了。”边说边挨住辅助用力跺下的一脚，“我们……聊一会儿可以吗……？”  
“都说了要回去复盘！”南东贤很丧气地把头埋在打野颈窝，沉默了一会儿忍住眼泪。真的是，丢人。  
一段沉默之后他猛锤了一下向人杰的胳膊。  
“松手……找个地方坐着说吧。”  
然后在他的毛衣上来回蹭了蹭擦掉眼泪，向人杰抬手轻轻摸着柔软的棕发。

[8]

前一年次级联赛决赛，好几位LPL的教练或经理都去了现场。  
在这种次级联赛就是给LPL输送新人的情况下，差不多都能判定哪位教练是冲着谁来的，至于合同期内私自接触，哎呀我们来看自家青训嘛，联盟也就睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
在休息室里南东贤能感受到小孩子们时不时扫过来的目光。通常这种时候大家都心知肚明谁被LPL看中了，可现在他们队真的是没人。  
他原本是不想说话的，又怕有人一时想不开钻牛角尖认为是其他某个队友，结果要演一把。可能性很小但以前也不是没出过这种事。因此在所有人都看着他时南东贤挨个爆头：“你们中间有谁年底前满十七岁？”  
谁都没有。  
小孩们作鸟兽散，开始转移话题，谈今天都来了哪些人。这样就听见Condi的名字，以及那个永恒的话题：怎样将大龄单身教练嫁出去——休赛期有一位同Condi关系不错的教练结婚，结果德杯时其他选手电脑上挂着的纸都是自我介绍，只有WE队员举了介绍自家教练的牌子，就差没像当年SKT一样拍宣传片给教练相亲了。  
南东贤尿遁。再不走一会儿就要听一群小崽子逼逼我们该怎么把教练嫁出去，他比Condi年纪还大一些啊——xiba！

接着他在卫生间遇见向人杰，看见背影后迅速把自己锁入隔间。  
虽然没什么用。镜子前的向人杰显然意识到刚才那是谁。他张了张嘴没发出声音，又那么一瞬间觉得整个世界都安静下来，只剩下门板相撞后巨大响声的回音。  
最终向人杰上前两步去敲了隔间的门，用韩语喊了南东贤的名字。

错误的时间、地点。  
生活就是如此狗血。向人杰想过无数种见面方法，包括今天看完季军赛后留下来看南东贤上台BP，不管他能不能注意到自己，最后一把BP结束了都去休息室堵人。但他是真的没想到，会是现在这个样子，那句话怎么说的来着，“一场突如其来的相遇让原本没准备好的人变得更加尴尬”——南东贤坐在马桶盖上，仰头望着天花板，最后决定违规点了一支烟，门外向人杰举着手作扣门状，刚洗完水还没擦干，门板上是刚刚敲门溅上的一片水渍。  
但是正确的人，比任何视频、直播都要真实，距离他一米内，一门之隔，如果向人杰愿意甚至可以把它踹开，想念如同潮水般汹涌而来。他突然回忆起那年在巴西，下海迎接浪潮，那时他们说一定要站稳不被冲倒，现在却十分想倒地被淹没。

他听见点火声。  
这个状况，说什么都不好。都怕影响接下来的比赛。  
但还是要说。他又敲了两下门。  
“我一直——都喜欢你啊。”  
他把手贴在门板上，良久，才感受到来自门内的震动，两声沉闷的叩击仿佛直接敲在心上。  
“比赛加油。”  
“……谢谢。”

向人杰跟柯昌宇请一整天的假时老队长呵呵一笑，说你第二天下午训练赛前回来就行，我觉得一天不够。  
“但第二天的工资是要扣的。”  
人生赢家·腿很惬意地喝了一口……矿泉水，三块钱的百岁山，比农夫山泉高端，但现在打折折算下来一瓶只要一块八。老年人现在要养生，不喝赞助商爸爸给的饮料改喝无添加饮品。  
其实就是，变着法子帮南东贤。所有人都站在辅助那一边，打野的牌面，大概只有在小辈面前才存在。

看见向人杰的车时南东贤还是有点惊讶的，从WE基地开过来，可需要不少油钱。  
进去后车门就被锁了，南东贤翻了个白眼，打野凑过来要给他系安全带，扯得太快导致带子卡住。气氛变得很尴尬。  
辅助还在抽鼻子——刚才在毛衣上蹭的那几下使他的鼻腔很不舒服，想打喷嚏又打不出来。

面对南东贤这种，理智，还有点死脑子的人，打直球才是最有效的。  
折腾好安全带后向人杰没立即启动车子。他观察了一下南东贤的表情，给他抽了两张纸巾。  
“年后的第一场比赛，我爷爷来现场看了。”  
辅助隔着纸巾捏鼻子，没什么反应。  
向人杰看着他，补充了一句，“你的比赛。”

擤鼻子的气流估计可以把纸巾穿破。南东贤憋得脸通红，然后捂着嘴打出这个喷嚏，鼻涕眼泪流地伸手去抓餐巾纸盒。  
向人杰连忙将盒子递上去，还没放下就被辅助锤了好几下。  
这时候必须迎难而上了。抓住胳膊后打野再次凑过去，嘴唇碰了碰辅助的额头，退回来看着他的眼睛。  
“可能说的时间很晚而且很不要脸……我可以，休赛期跟你一起回韩国吗。”

[9]

“找我说句话有这么难吗。”  
穿越大半个上海，车子驶入商城的地下停车场，南东贤大概猜到他们要去什么地方，应该是每次他们喜欢点外卖的那家韩食餐厅，离基地不算太远，偶尔一群穷鬼也会骑共享单车过来吃堂食。  
八成是从直播中看的，小兔崽子们就知道装可怜。  
哦，向人杰，有时间看直播，没时间给他发消息。就是这样想来，自己也是，WE赛后采访一次不落全部都看，有那时间听他们瞎哔哔的时间不如分析比赛本身。

神经刀打野一记直球之后开始絮叨“别问我错在哪里我只能跟你说我能想到的我错的地方”，说了一路也没能讲出个所以然来。南东贤从始至终沉默，直到停车，按住向人杰想要来解他安全带的手。

“你看，我退役之前的一段时间里你都不怎么跟我讲话，在韩国时总共只发过几条消息。回上海之后也是，第一次我跟你说，出来见一次，你也没有回复。”  
黑暗中他抓着向人杰的手，抬起来放回他腿上，然后松开。  
“如果是，以前是你一直作为主动方，那后来的几年，是我在充当这个角色，我们扯平了。  
“现在，这么几年过去，你又突然冒出来说，像要见家长一样的话。你觉得我应该答应吗。向人杰，太一厢情愿了吧。  
“这些年里，连告白都没有，然后就要突然说求婚一样的话。我退役前家里人都知道这件事，那么你呢。  
“说好的一起走的。向敏。最后所有的事都是我一个人。”

“是你先退役的。”  
“确实，但这是计划内的事情。我同你说过，不止一次。你没表态那就是默认了。”  
“……”  
“你看——你什么都不愿意跟我说，尤其是在没有任何交流困难的情况下，汉语韩语都可以。”  
“所以现在我来找你了——对不起对不起，听我说——一会儿又不让我说了。”  
“所以是，怪我？我的吗？”

买把打野刀自尽算了。之前造的孽，现在统统都要还。

向人杰庆幸这是在黑暗处。不然一定能被看见他的脸在燃烧。  
“我的锅，不，我的错。我以为你，不喜欢我了。”  
“……”  
“东贤？”

回应他的是哭腔。  
“向人杰你有病啊！你真的是脑袋有问题需要被电一下吧！”  
我一定是疯了。三十多岁了，还会为了这种事情哭。南东贤伸手去摘掉戒指，往向人杰那里塞。  
“你想的没错就是那样，拿着滚吧。”  
然后弹开安全带去开门——并没有解锁。

一个合格的打野应该做到什么，创造优势，抓住一切机会将其扩至最大化。  
现在的尼古拉斯·康帝伯爵可是野区霸霸。  
手速不比单身三十年慢，打野精准交出惩戒抢下戒指，顺便脱下自己手上的再套上去——这次是无名指。感觉还有点大了，他还把戒指往指根处按了按。

生活呢，就是狗血到令人哭泣。  
也包括十年过去向人杰的接吻技术依旧烂到爆炸。

“爷爷同意了就好，他很喜欢你。感谢那些《Ben吹三十六式》。”  
“……但我妹妹认为你是一个人渣。”  
“……”  
“向二狗松口。别咬。”

地下停车场，没灯，没人，车内，门锁着。  
南东贤摸索着拨下远光灯按开双闪，收手时顺便开了头顶上的灯，转头就看见向教练可怜巴巴地看着自己，双手伸着搭在肩上。  
真的很像一条柴犬。三十岁的向人杰比二十岁更不要脸。  
这都他妈什么事……

真的是，说出来有谁信。一句话，一个疑问句的事，拖着拖着没人开口，就这样拖了半个十年。  
南东贤再次缩回座椅上。

“说点正事……WE缺辅助？”他一下一下地转着被重新戴上的戒指。  
“打野……”  
哦。版本问题。  
南东贤回忆了一下这个赛季WE的比赛，他们打野，怎么说呢，有点神经刀，在控龙方面确实不太强。反正是不如Condi选手的。  
别人队的问题，你管不了那么多。  
“等转会期再说吧。现在……那孩子也是，疯狗。”

之后他们去饭店，落座，点菜，谁也没讲话，直到吃着吃着南东贤把碗里的紫甘蓝都剔出来一起扔给向人杰，后者直接就着伸过来的筷子用嘴接住，感到气氛有点奇怪他才抬头。  
向人杰挑眉，抬了抬下巴示意他回头——小打野表情纠结，坐在他们斜后方的位子上。可能是盯着这边看有一阵子了吧，他女朋友已经把单词本拿起来埋下头，耳朵红得厉害。  
所有人都尴尬，除了向人杰。他很开心能这次终于轮到他当面给别人发狗粮。

[10]

联盟化第一年官方出视频，介绍每个俱乐部及其所在城市，旨在营造什么奇怪的地域特色和归属感。  
为避免某些纷争拍摄顺序按俱乐部首字母决定，轮到WE时春季赛已经走完一半。就在上海，不论是俱乐部还是基地，实在是没什么好拍的，加上WE向来不愿意参加此类活动，早就上了官方的黑名单，想了很久最后导演说，不然就拍你们逛逛上海吧，刚好本周主场，下午比赛也结束的早。  
所以一群人无所事事地在黄浦江边尬聊，阴沉的天空下被吹成傻逼，坐车回基地，路上下来了一次买了点猫粮，到了基地又拍他们撸猫。

按照惯例这种片子是会有每位选手单独出来讲话，谈比赛谈理想谈人生。  
此时南东贤已经能用中文接受采访，虽然口音非常奇怪，毕竟所有中文好的外援基本都经历了从单个词组到新疆口音到普通话这个过程。南东贤说得慢，几乎是每个词组说完都要停顿一会儿思考接下来的话，但确实是全程没有找翻译，意识到说错或一时间想不到该怎么说了就对着摄像头笑，抬手整理被河风吹乱的头发。  
抛开公式化的感谢队友感谢粉丝，还需要讲有关上海的内容。  
“马上梧桐又要飘絮……但是上海的老城区特别有感觉，像，打扮得特别好的猫，也像大龙……”  
此处有背景音，队友吐槽“这是什么鬼形容听不懂”。  
“很喜欢上海，在这里每个人都在很努力地生活……然后，在上海还遇见了很好的人，很喜欢的队友……大家有共同的努力方向——”

说不下去了，正好在制作好的视频里顺着他的话开始回放WE这些年来的各种成绩，而现在的南东贤则被他很好的队友们疯狂嫌弃，不要gay我们，佯装快速离开，工作人员也迅速跟上去拍摄。  
只有向人杰站在原地等他过来，就在那里傻笑，伸出手。  
在空旷的黄浦江边，整个世界都成为背景板，南东贤往他这边跑，打掉他的手，但在短暂的相碰中用小指勾了勾掌心。

心照不宣。  
向人杰也在心里吐槽他的队友，自作多情，“很喜欢的队友”是我，你们算什么。

为什么会喜欢上南东贤呢，他也说不清。喜不喜欢什么的，谁知道原因是什么。从最开始的野辅双游发现这位选手真的挺不错的，到后来了解他这个人，或许就是有一天猫们在训练室扫荡过后辅助连着打喷嚏，红着鼻子流眼泪，自己的抽纸用完了跑过来借向人杰这边的用，离的距离这么近打野第一次发现，这真是个很可爱的人。  
喜欢嘛，那就不要怂就是上。  
刚开始是向人杰各种撩辅助，最好的理由就是陪我抽烟，一起站在门外，向人杰通常还故意不带打火机，就叼着烟看南东贤低头垂下眼睑点火，像只温顺的猫科动物。次数多了，他就直接把头凑过去借火，辅助红着脸往后闪，顿了顿又稍稍前倾。

全基地的人都知道打野想追辅助，每天看向人杰各种献殷勤。Baby你的妖姬9-0，buff都给你人头也都是你的，排到一起永远下路当狗；每次抽烟要拽上辅助，从来不带打火机，嗯，还喜欢跑别人床上去睡觉。在巴西时南东贤发烧，向人杰忙前忙后端水送饭连带着哄睡觉，回来以后就再也没有主动回过自己床上睡。除了被南东贤赶回去，不然任何时候都要宣告自己的主权。  
南东贤多聪明啊。虽然也曾给小姑娘写过情书，现在看来却并不反感打野的这些行为——哦，两个直男互相掰弯。  
但有些话并不需要南东贤去挑明。每天同吃同住，跟过日子没什么区别。

有一段时间向人杰失了智，每天作息无比规律，大清早把辅助折腾起来一起出去买早饭。  
豆浆油条馄饨豆花，煎饼果子滋饭团五谷杂粮粥，小笼包生煎。  
提着袋子回基地，距离其他人起床还有一两个小时，野辅坐在一起吃饭，偶尔分一点到盘子里，放地上给游荡过来的猫吃。  
南东贤对它们过敏，但并不讨厌猫，每次猫一过来就蹲或跪在椅子上，扶着桌子探过去看它们吃食。若是这天买的生煎或汤包，向人杰会在南东贤全神贯注隔空吸猫毒时喂他吃一两个，辅助看猫，打野看辅助，再看他脸红。  
他的辅助真是太可爱了。如果日子能一直这样下去该多好。

两人放在桌子上的手机同时响了起来。  
QQ特别关心提醒，上海市即将降雨，提醒注意出行。  
向人杰实在忍不住了低头笑起来，南东贤无话可说，划掉消息锁屏，收起手机，停顿一下后再次回头看向小打野，“带伞了吗。”  
女孩先反应过来，抓过书包打开翻了翻，然后点头。南东贤这才转身继续吃饭，在此之前打野一直僵在那里。  
南东贤瞟了一眼还咧着嘴的向人杰，无力吐槽为什么自己遇见的打野都这么傻。

有什么办法呢，不管傻不傻，还不就是他了。

[11]

吃完饭后一直到十点，向人杰把车停在基地后院旁，南东贤坐在里面看今天的比赛录像，手机架在前面，本子放在腿上偶尔写点笔记——左手一直被向人杰拽着，还非要五指相扣。  
傻子。  
他合上笔记本，打开车窗。凉风灌进车内，原本有些昏沉的大脑逐渐清醒。  
应当是冬天的最后一场雨了。然后就要在一个月内从呢子大衣换成衬衫短袖。  
“我回去的。”他把东西都收到外套口袋里，升起玻璃。向人杰把车开到正门，关了灯拽着他吻了一下。南东贤兜起帽子开门往院子里跑，上了门口台阶回头挥手，目送他离开。

回训练室时小孩们还在直播，进门就是中单的位子，明显的他一出现弹幕就变得特别多。南东贤凑过去看了看，观众都在刷他们趁教练不在把夜宵全吃光了。  
“怎么可能！教练喝奶茶，专门给你买的大杯。你们这些人不要睁着眼睛说瞎话好不好。”  
南东贤接过奶茶，扫了一眼牌子。不错，不是买五送一那一家。然后看见这样一条弹幕：“他们都喝的奶霜只有教练是奶茶”。  
他伸手去搓中单的脸，听打野在一边叫“所有小料都加的大杯奶茶比奶霜贵多了好吗兄弟”，开口强调了一下时间“小伙子们，十点了。”接着是各种风格的关直播，包括辅助喊了一句“十点了贤哥要请我们出去吃饭哈哈哈哈”。  
饭倒是没有，只不过复盘结束领队提了奶茶店的袋子过来，说是刚才有人放门口，我看杯子上写的你的姓就顺便拿来了。  
南东贤道了谢，看了眼袋子里的一杯奶霜和几份小食，就只拿走杯子和吸管，把剩下的连同袋子一起给领队，无视掉旁边一群眼巴巴的小崽。  
“这么晚了还有外卖啊。”领队感叹了一句，南东贤嘴里含了一大口唔了声没接话。  
向人杰牌外卖，什么时候都营业。

这样想着他给向人杰发了条消息问到基地没，对方十分迅速地回复到了宝宝早点睡今天辛苦了。  
南东贤盯着那行字看了很久，觉得这个人真是病的不轻。

不管怎样两人都不像是有时间静下心来谈情说爱的的样子，到头来除了最初原因和最终目的，其他的也没太说透彻。  
但至少目的是达到了，大半个上海的距离同异地恋没什么差别，可还是能收获每天的早安晚安——谁先起床或睡觉，都会发条消息，有空就不咸不淡地聊几句，多数时间是不凑巧的，只能在看见消息后回复。  
抛开比赛，日子过得实在是安稳。

三月在连绵细雨中走过大半程，待南东贤不得不收拾基地寝室和家中衣物时他才猛地发觉已经走过寒冬的末尾，经历短暂的春季，站在春天的末尾他需要翻出去年用剩下的口罩预防不知何时会突然出现的梧桐絮。  
向人杰堂而皇之地坐在床上看他整理旅行箱和衣柜，有一半的队员去参加赞助商的活动，剩下的基地rank，向人杰终于有了短暂的自由活动时间。他打电话问南东贤有没有空出来吃饭，南东贤挂着耳机，还在看ob视频。  
“上午吗，上午要出去的话我准备回去收一下东西。”  
“那……我跟你一起？”  
“哦好，下午就直接回基地——诶！停停停兄弟不要咬网线！谁把它抱走！”

“……你们基地有狗？”  
电话那头明显是经历了一阵兵荒马乱，听见南东贤长舒一口气，向人杰有些迟疑地开口。南东贤就这样同意了自己去他家？  
“经理女朋友的猫，今天被抱过来玩。”  
“明天早上我去接你？”  
“啊？——哦好，在小区门口就行……”  
似乎能够想象到辅助终于反应过来刚才自己答应了什么，霎时间红了脸的样子。  
向人杰很愉快地蹲下身搓了搓猫，“想吃什么，小杨生煎？我看过去路上好像有一家。”  
“麦当劳——”“NO”“——向二狗讲点理。”

抗议无效。向人杰还是早起排了一小时队买了二人份的生煎，并很无耻地要求南东贤喂他吃。  
你确定？大马路上，等红绿灯时，你还要把窗户降下来？所以南东贤目不斜视地把绝大多数生煎都解决了。  
向人杰感受到来自世界的恶意。  
“兄弟你，现在……这么能吃啊……”  
看看，连称呼都变了。  
南东贤懒得理他，就听旁边的人自顾自地接了下一句：“没事，我养得起。吃胖了就只有我喜欢你了。”  
？？？  
南东贤把最后的三个全塞进向人杰嘴里，看他笑成智障。

现在，被嫌弃坐在那里笑得跟个傻子一样还碍事的Condi教练听领导的指挥下楼扔垃圾，待他转着钥匙扣开门准备换鞋套时，抬头看见坐在那里的——看长相应该是南东贤的妹妹，他不知道视奸了多少次南东贤的Facebook。  
就怕小姑子张口就来“人渣”，那就GG了。

[12]

向人杰，学历暂且不谈，TOPIC高级过6级，拿过培训班奖学金，WELOL分部主教练兼翻译，联盟有什么活动翻译不在工作人员都是直接说找Condi找Condi，洲际赛OGN采访一口流利首尔音秒杀所有观众——拥有如此辉煌经历的尼古拉斯·康帝现在完全不敢张嘴说话。  
“哦回来啦，过去洗手。锅里丸子煮好了碗洗下再用啊。”南东贤从房间拿了苹果往水槽走，“不要动我的毛巾，台子上有抽纸。”  
辅助这刀补得很好，原本面无表情的小姑子现在开始冷笑。  
南东贤给妹妹洗好苹果，并不敢直接塞她嘴里。开玩笑，这是他祖宗。祖宗给他打电话问你是不是又和向人杰在一起了然后没听见他否认，就直接挂掉电话买第二天的机票杀到上海来，完全不顾家里还有一个刚出生的孩子。  
庆幸妹夫是家中次子的同时南东贤查了下今天来回的机票钱，默默给妹妹转过去。

向人杰端碗出来时很自觉地把垃圾桶也踢了出来，免得她还要去厨房扔苹果核，一室一厅的单身公寓没有过多空闲空间，小客厅里也便只有餐桌餐椅。盛汤的碗刚落桌就被挪到桌角，那里与苹果摆在一起。  
同时这也意味着，他要在不到一米五的距离内同南东贤的妹妹面对面——现在不止妹妹了，她打开了与父母的视频通话——  
比那年在梅赛德斯奔驰体育场还紧张，上台前黑暗中辅助抓紧了打野的手，他心脏跳得厉害，还是要表面很平静地用另一只手去拍辅助的后背给他顺气。  
南东贤很自觉地坐在向人杰旁边，主动伸手在桌子底下握住他。

屏幕两边的人大眼瞪小眼。  
向人杰也不知道，他们那边这样直视长辈应不应该，但手机架在桌子上，他只有低头盯着屏幕。  
叔叔看了他一会儿，表情复杂地站起来离开，留下阿姨叹气，说那就请你们要好好过日子啊，接着挂断电话。  
水晶爆炸就在一瞬间。第四盘红色水晶爆炸前打野处于死亡状态，看着血量一点点减少，最后屏幕上显示失败。整个过程十分平静，他站起身去走过去拍辅助的肩膀，却在这个时候哭出声来。

仿佛又回到那个深秋的柏林，回宾馆后向人杰睡不着觉，跟南东贤在酒店花园里抽烟，回想一下这一个月的路程，像做梦一样。  
现在他还愣在那里，南东贤捏了捏手，“敏敏。”

“哥哥决定的事我们也改不了，你们好好过日子吧。”妹妹撇嘴，“真的是太便宜你了。连釜山都不用去哦，去了也进不了门。哥也是，不用回去了。”  
但无论如何，家长这一关，算是过了。  
十分钟之内，无比不真实。

南东贤开始吃牛肉丸。  
妹妹恨铁不成钢地瞪了他一眼，没想到哥哥递给她一双筷子。看她戳丸子的力度，似乎那个丸子是她哥的脑袋——向人杰不能戳戳了她哥要心疼，那就可怜一下他自己吧。

之后南东贤拿了向人杰的钥匙开车送妹妹去机场，被rush掉的康帝伯爵独自坐在后排神游，一直到登机前才缓过劲来跟小姑道谢。  
“可惜是个傻瓜。笑什么笑，你以为你很好吗？”后面一句是给她哥说的。  
南东贤笑着走上前抱了抱她，“谢谢你们。”  
松开后向人杰也过去抱了抱，“谢谢。我爱他。”

兄妹二人同时脸红。  
妹妹拿着登机牌跑了，过了检查后回头看见他们在后面挥手。没抬起来的那两只还在纠缠，向人杰想扣住却被南东贤甩开。  
就这样吧，这么多年，也挺好的。她这样想。

下了机场高速向人杰突然说，哎呀没请你妹妹吃饭，GG。  
回去的路还是南东贤开车，他对向人杰目前的意志持怀疑状态。辅助耸肩，没事飞机上有吃的，饿不死。说完自己都笑起来。  
“向敏。”  
“啊？”  
“刚给我妹付了机票，这个月下个月都没钱了。”  
“我养着呗，反正养得起。”  
“那你，先把牛肉丸的钱付一下吧，建议微信，现金也行。”  
向人杰挑眉，“想造反啊？”接着趁等红灯起身在他脸上亲了一下，“转账成功。”  
南东贤松开方向盘，摸了摸戒指。也没在意关没关窗户这件事了。

三月底，大晴天，空气质量不错，外套敞着里面穿衬衣和毛衫，体感舒适。  
除了堵车。这么多年上海就没有不堵的时候。  
南东贤抽了支烟出来咬住，踩下油门。  
无人来，无人往。以后的路，也还很长。

小剧场  
1x赛季幻想

1.  
看次级联赛选手直播的人不多，基本都是真爱。南东贤的小崽们每周直播一两次就能完成当月任务，并且这一两次中每次也就是一两个小时，内容方面基本上是直播rank和跟弹幕吹吹牛逼五五开。  
春季赛结束，回顾一下整个赛季，算不上掌控雷电，但最终成绩是冠军。所以夺冠后他们就开了户外直播，直播一群智障去买吃的。  
弹幕纷纷刷问号，这个队还能不能有点出息。

开的中单的直播间，队长认命地举着自拍杆，看其他人在货架间横冲直撞，最后自己也找了个购物车坐进去，要南东贤推他走。  
“是在养儿子。”南东贤回答弹幕的提问，“一会儿要去学校给她女朋友送吃的，然后我们再回去吃饭。”这是在说打野，继而感叹“养儿子真不容易，还要天天被喂狗粮。”  
接着直播间人数骤增，一排排“Condi水军前来发狗粮”刷过。中单翻白眼，“来来来有钱的捧个钱财没钱的点一下订阅然后就能每周见到贤哥了谢谢各位兄弟~”  
说完把镜头对准南东贤的手机屏幕。在弹幕开始刷Condi后南东贤就拿出手机点开了WE教练的直播，而现在就是手机屏幕里出现的直播画面就是自己在看Condi。

今年LPL季后赛打的早，意料之中WE是一轮游。但现在算放假时间所以向人杰看看南东贤他们的直播也没什么关系。  
“过几天你回家吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
对着屏幕南东贤不好拒绝，这段时间来向人杰一直有意无意地提休赛期去韩国的事。南东贤就找借口搪塞过去，或是假装没听懂。  
妹妹都说了不要回去，南东贤也不好真的就呆在上海，肯定是自己回釜山，但绝对不会带上向人杰。这时他突然理解到“秀恩爱，死得快”的含义，秀恩爱简直就是自己花式作死。

“那跟小伟和腿哥说一下，我们一起过去吧。”  
弹幕统统变成“大舅子！”“求户外直播”。  
向人杰移动摄像头在屏幕上的位置，终于让南东贤也看见自己。他切出去秒掉游戏，专心盯着南东贤看。  
辅助开始装傻。“他们可以来洲际赛。今年要轮到中国的。”  
“这次大家都有时间——”  
“众筹给兮夜买机票？”  
打野抱着一堆零食冲过来插了一句话，成功转移火力。  
南东贤十分欣慰，没白养你。转念一想他马上就要成为向人杰的崽子，不由得悲哀，为他再也吃不到免费夜宵，为他女朋友要忍受男友越来越傻也越来越疯狗。  
打野真是世界上最可怕的存在。

2.  
小打野跟女朋友闹矛盾。  
真的是越来越傻，居然在录节目时说，她不喜欢我的，她最喜欢的是某队中单。万幸这个中单是LCK选手，并且长得不算好看。  
所以这是你上次洲际赛中路当狗抓爆对面中单结果最后跟他交换队服要了签名后来还隔三差五双排的原因？

打野焦躁地抓着头发，不停地在微博和知乎刷诸如“高三如何学习”“一百天提高一百分”一类标题的经验分享。南东贤坐在一旁看ob录像，又凑过去看了一眼小孩在做什么。  
“她要真的想去看就去呗，你不给她票，她也可以自己买的，就是位置可能不太好。”  
“她都要高考了，还想着去看比赛？”

南东贤表情怪异。这话怎么听怎么奇怪。兄弟，你女朋友还是被你拖进召唤师峡谷的吧。然后现在她想在放假时看个比赛你居然不同意？九成九是因为，这次韩国赛区参加季中赛的是她最喜欢的那位选手所在的队伍。  
“春季赛决赛她都没有来看！”小打野摔手机。  
那是因为决赛在杭州，而MSI在上海……  
好父亲南东贤试图跟他讲道理：“她成绩挺好的吧，你不是说自从高三每次你们都说不了什么话，学业特别紧张吗。就一天，放松一下去看看比赛也没关系吧……”  
“我又不参加她去干什么！”

哦——教练给他顺了顺抓乱的头发。老男人表示你们年轻人谈个恋爱真麻烦，不如召唤师峡谷双排。  
顺便回复了向人杰的消息，是的你们的打野来我这里倒苦水了。  
“哎不说了，溜了溜了。”打野跑到门口镜子前弄了一会儿头发，南东贤站起身送他。  
“不吃晚饭？我请你。”  
“给小祖宗送饭，免得她看书看忘记了又不吃晚饭……可怜我的假期只能在上海过了——”  
话音未落就被南东贤踹出门。合着你就是千里迢迢跑过来送饭时间早了然后来我这里秀恩爱的？连带着向人杰打来的电话也被掐断。可怜的康帝伯爵，并不知道自己又做的什么惹到了辅助。  
讲道理，打野没一个好东西。

3.  
洲际赛是什么？大型网友见面会。

WE官博再次更新照片，957、Condi、Mystic和Ben四人坐在一起吃饭，桌子中间摆了一只旺仔牛奶的空罐子，据说是腿哥上飞机前喝完洗干净专门带到台湾来的。  
Xiye直播看官博，不敢骂老队长，最后只得忿忿地怼了一句sbad又胖了。

拍完照柯昌宇就溜了，不远处他的打野正端着盘子等他。萧任佐刚退役，留在AHQ当分析师。见到柯昌宇过去迅速化身柴犬，就差伸舌头舔脸了。  
向人杰啧了一声，拿起南东贤的勺子挖了口饭直接放进嘴里。南东贤二话不说站起来端着盘子去自家队员的桌子，陈圣俊左右看了看，最后只得委屈巴巴地眨着眼把牛奶罐子贴在脸上，也吃了一口炒饭。  
“没酸伟做的好吃——”

洲际赛还是什么？巨型单身狗屠杀场。


End file.
